Infinity Countdown: Adam Warlock Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Aaron Kuder | CoverArtist2 = Ive Svorcina | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Behold! Infinity's end approaches! This is all that I can afford to let you glimpse. Now you know what is at stake. All your friends will fall. You will fall. | Speaker = Kang the Conqueror | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Michael Allred | Inker1_1 = Michael Allred | Colourist1_1 = Laura Allred | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unidentified entity Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * Pip the Troll (Pip Gofern) * * * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) * Adam Warlock * * * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Loki * She-Hulk (Jen Walters) * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) ** Groot ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) ** Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) ** Rocket Raccoon ** Gamora * Champions ** Hulk (Amadeus Cho) ** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) * Avengers ** Vision ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Thor (Jane Foster) ** Falcon (Sam Wilson) * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Moondragon (Heather Douglas) * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) * Phyla-Vell * Ultimates ** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) ** Black Panther (T'Challa) * Defenders ** Luke Cage ** Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Nova (Richard Rider) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) * Thanos * Darkhawk (Chris Powell) * Doop * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Wolverine (Logan) * The Grandmaster (En Dwi Gast) * The Collector (Taneleer Tivan) * Emma Frost * Odinson * Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Nezarr the Calculator * Eson the Searcher * Numerous unnamed * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * The End of Time ** The Last Dying Star *** Kang's Fortress * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Midtown ********** *********** and ************ ***** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* **** *** **** Orion's Belt ***** Unnamed star ****** ** ** * Infinity's End Items: * Kang's trophies ** Hulk's Pants ** and ** ** Klaw's head and ** Angel's skeleton ** Doctor Doom's Mask ** ** ** ** Super-Adaptoid Armor ** ** ** ** ** Captain America's Helmet ** Spider-Man's Mask ** ** ** ** 's window ** An unidentified Celestial's head ** ** ** ** ** Nezarr the Calculator's head ** A 's head ** ** Eson the Searcher's head * * * * * * * * * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * and * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Adam Warlock emerges in Kang the Conqueror's Citadel at the "End of Time". Warlock asks why he was awakened from his cocoon before the proper time, and Khan answers that the time is exactly right. As Warlock threatens Kang because of his trophies of deceased heroes scattered around his fortress, Kang shows he means no harm and that he just wants to help. As such, he opens a warp in which he shows Adam his own past: his birth, his fights with Thor, the High Evolutionary, Man-Beast, Magus and Thanos, his entering the Soul Gem and his return to fight Thanos once again. Now, at the end of time, Kang shows Adam what lies ahead if the past isn't changed: Infinity's end. Adam sees the vision of all the heroes of Earth dead, while only a future version of Gamora in despair still stands against a menacing figure. Kang immediately takes Adam back to his citadel, saying he needs to reposition him to a more advantageous place in time. In answer to Adam's objections, he explains that he has already tried 112 times to avert this horrible fate, but to no avail. He's now convinced that Adam can stop this from happening, but he'll need to find the Soul Stone and keep it safe. Kang will send Adam in the past, so that he can get to 2018 without being located by the wielder of the Time Stone, which Kang asks as compensation for his help after all this has ended. Kang throws Adam into a warp, telling him to find his past self and explain to him everything. After that, a mysterious entity attacks Kang, who claims that its ending will be its being omnipotent but not omniscient. Then, Kang fades away, leaving only his shadow in the citadel. Adam finds himself in Ancient Egypt. As he's attacked by a group of marauders, he's found by Kang's past version of himself, Rama-Tut. As they walk inside a pyramid, Rama-Tut explains he already knows everything, as he is able to communicate with Kang. Adam is taken to the Celestium, a place where Rama-Tut was able to observe the continuity and understand that a specific spot in the universe, where a single planet revolves around a star, is the location Adam will have to keep safe, to prevent all life from being snuffed out. There he will find Magus, armed with the Soul Stone, and returned from the dead in parallel with Adam as his doppelganger. Rama-Tut explains that they must be stealthy in approaching 2018, as Kang's death in the future means the entity already possesses the power infinite. Thus, as Adam enters a tomb, Rama-Tut stabs him in the back, and has him locked inside a sarcophagus. His cocooning process will be slowed down so that he will awaken at the right time, in a few millennia. | Solicit = ADAM WARLOCK IS BACK! Reborn from the realm of the dead, Adam has come seeking the Soul Stone… and the truth about what it did to Him! His guide through this Infinity Quest is none other than… Kang the Conqueror?!? Be there as Adam begins down the dark trail sure to lead him into the heart of the mystery of the Infinity Stones… | Notes = * The cover for this issue was originally solicited for . | Trivia = * When Adam makes a remark about beehives, he's referring to the Beehive, the Enclave's research facility where he was born. * Kang the Conqueror claimed that Adam did not posses a soul of his own until exiting the Soul Gem to battle Thanos. This, however, is an error as Adam's soul was present when he defeated Thanos by turning him into granite in , and was even shown within the issue itself. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included